


Roxanne

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gay Sex, M/M, Peterick, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song Roxanne. Patrick is a hooker who works the streets of Chicago and finds himself falling madly in love with one of his clients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick shivered as he stood in his spot lent against the lamp post; the faux leather of his skin tight pants made a squeal as his legs rubbed together and he snuggled further into the fur lining of his jacket. It had been a parting gift from a particularly wealthy client who had had to move across the country, he’s been one of Patrick’s regulars and he’d always tipped well for a good job.

Patrick watched as an obnoxious red mustang with tinted windows crawled past, the same one Patrick had seen driving past every night for the past month and a half. At first he’d thought it was a cop but now he was pretty sure it was just some desperate guy trying to get something he couldn’t from his wife but then lost his nerve every time. It was a big step for some people.

“Ah Rickster! Looking as radiant as ever.” Patrick put on a seductive smile as he span round to face the familiar voice “Brendon, it’s been too long.” Brendon was one of his best clients. He treated him well, he’d never had a problem with pay and they saw each other fairly regularly… except he hadn’t seen him in over a month. “I’ve been busy, a guy’s gotta keep his horizons open.” That’s when Patrick noticed Ryan hanging off of Brendon’s arm. Ryan was a few years younger than Patrick and worked a few streets over, Patrick should probably see him as competition but he doesn’t. He sees too much of himself in him for that, the young helpless kid who’s been through shit and got nothing going for him so’s making money the only way he knows how. He’s a good kid really.

“You want to come home and get out of the cold?” Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You know that’s not my normal deal.” He said indicating towards Ryan. Brendon chuckled “I’ll pay you double for the inconvenience.” Patrick grinned “triple and you got a deal.” Brendon rolled his eyes but extended an arm for Patrick to take “fine but you better do as you’re told.” Patrick knows he probably deserves a slap for his cheek but Brendon’s cool with his sass, it’s just part of the bizarre banter they seem to have. It’s more like a strange version of friends with benefits… kinda.

They got to Brendon’s apartment and it became apparent Ryan did not have any of the rules that Patrick had, not that he had many. Two to be exact 1) nothing goes into or near his mouth. Lips, dicks, tongues etc. Nothing. 2) Protection is to be used at all times. He could not afford to get sick so he refused to take chances and made sure to get checked regularly. Ryan clearly didn’t have a problem with the first one anyway as he very eagerly allowed Brendon to shove his tongue down his throat. Patrick stood awkwardly feeling a little unnecessary when he noticed a video camera set up.

Brendon pulled him down next to them on the bed smirking slightly. He pressed a light kiss to Patrick's cheek and ran a hand through his bleached blonde hair giggling slightly as Patrick pulled a face. “Now boy’s.” He began standing up. “We’re doing things a little differently this evening.” Patrick raised an eyebrow as Ryan sat up looking confused. Brendon patted the camera “well I’ve always wanted a video of my two favourite guys showing each other some love.” They exchanged a look “so you’re paying us to fuck each other?” Brendon nodded “I get to sit and watch of course.” Patrick just shrugged and pulled a foil packet out of his calf high boots. Ryan’s eye’s narrowed. “Hey I’m clean asshole.” Patrick rolled his eyes and continued to open the packet. “Don’t feel bad Ryro, it’s one of his rules. He does it with everyone.” He blinked “rules?” Patrick nodded “protection at all times and nothing goes in or near the mouth. You got a problem with that?” Ryan shook his head “well then we’re gonna get on just fine sweet heart.” Brendon hummed in approval “just what I want to see.”

Brendon turned on the camera and sat in the leather arm chair that had been placed next to it indicating for them to begin. It became apparent very quickly that Ryan was a kisser though he clearly respected Patrick’s rules as he didn’t try for his lips; he pressed them along his chest and neck instead. Patrick wasn’t all that keen on that either but he figured he had to give the kid some leeway.

He thrust into him blindly and Ryan moaned loudly. Patrick could tell it was more for show than out of genuine pleasure, they were used to faking it for the clients to make them feel a little better about the fact that they were doing a hoar. Out of nowhere he managed to get a real moan out of the younger lad and he smiled at the triumph. Keeping the angle he quickly had the boy writhing beneath him. Ryan didn’t last long after that, once Patrick was done he tied off the condom and threw it in the trash before pulling up his pants.

“Here you go Rickster.” Brendon said handing over Patrick’s money. He had a very visible boner going on but it didn’t look like Ryan was going anywhere any time soon so Patrick figured he could deal with that. He headed out and made his way back to the street corner to wait for the next client.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since the liaison with Brendon and the evening was warmer. He had a thinner, fitted leather jacket on but undone so that it showed off his tight, cropped vest top. Like always the obnoxious red mustang crawled past only tonight it pulled up by the sidewalk and stopped in front of Patrick.

The door flung open revealing a rather hot, young guy with dark hair and eyes “you need a lift?” He asked casually.  _Clearly never done this before._ Patrick thought to himself “that depends…” The guy blinked. “On?” Patrick folded his arms across his chest and lent against the lamppost “you a cop?” The guy seemed genuinely surprised by the question “what? No! Why would I be a cop?” Patrick shrugged “why else would you be creeping around for the last month?” He looked like he was about to protest so Patrick took a step forward and kicked at the tire. “Not exactly hard to miss.” The guy blushed “waiting for the wife to go away?” The guys shook his head and laughed nervously “ah, no. No wife.” Patrick raised an eyebrow “fiancé? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” He just shook his head “no, just me on my own. It’s just… this isn’t exactly my normal thing.” He gulped and Patrick laughed “yeah, I can tell.” The guy continued to blush darker “well, are you coming or not?” Patrick paused considering, he had a bad feeling about this. “Look if you’re not interested I can go pick up the emo looking guy I passed a few streets back.” Patrick shook his head and despite the fact everything was telling him this was a bad idea he got into the car and made himself comfortable in the expensive leather seats.They drove in silence for a while before the guy asked “so what do I call you?” Patrick saw him glance at him in his peripheral vision before his eyes quickly returned to the road. “You can call me whatever you want to sweetie.” The guy rolled his eyes “okay let's try it this way, what’s your name?” Patrick kept his mouth shut and the guy sighed “well I’m Pete.” There was a long pause before Patrick said “you really haven’t done this before have you.” The guy, Pete apparently, glanced at him again “you trying to tell me you don’t know any of your client’s names?” He asked in disbelief “not any of the one timers.” Patrick shrugged “who said this was a one time thing?” It was Patrick’s time to be surprised though he did a pretty good job at hiding it. There was another long silence before Patrick mumbled “Patrick.” The guy smiled softly. “Suits you.”

He pulled into a rather expensive looking apartment complex and Patrick’s eyes bulged a little. “Holy shit.” He breathed and Pete chuckled as he pulled up outside one of the buildings. He got out and Patrick followed, feeling even more out of place than he usually did and he’d been to some pretty nice houses. They got the lift up to his floor and walked down to his number without seeing a soul. Patrick couldn’t quite imagine what a guy who could afford all this would need to pay a prostitute for, he could easily see him having girls and guys throwing themselves at him. Especially with that ass, Patrick couldn’t help but keep sneaking looks as Pete walked a little in front of him, leading the way.

They got inside and the apartment was bright and airy and open planned. Before Patrick could stop to ask how he wanted to do this he was being pushed up against the door and Pete’s lips were against his, soft and warm. Patrick’s mouth was the only part of him that hadn’t been defiled in any way and he’d intended to keep it that way yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to push Pete away and yell at him like he would any other client. Pete lifted him up by the back of the thighs so that he was forced to wrap his legs around his waist pressing Pete’s hard dick against Patrick's crotch causing his own cock to harden.  _Wait what?_ Patrick gasped, a little surprised. It had been a very long time since he’d gotten hard whilst with a client. He decided it was only natural considering how gorgeous the guy was. He licked into Pete's mouth noticing the vague taste of chocolate fudge pop tarts and coffee.

They somehow managed to make it to the bedroom and Patrick couldn't help but notice how he felt like a giddy teenager having his first time. He mentally scolded himself.  _He’s just a client! Get over it Patrick._ Pete pulled away to fumble through the draw and Patrick had to stop himself from whimpering at the loss of contact. _W_ _hat the hell is going on here?!_ Pete slipped on the condom and even slicked it up with lube, something Patrick hadn't experienced in a long time. He felt a little spoiled.

Pete entered Patrick with ease but Patrick felt every inch of it and he couldn't seem to stop the moan that fought its way up his throat. It was genuine and it shocked Patrick a little. He’d spent so much time perfecting the fake moans and groans and ‘oh yeah give it to me harder’ that he was forced to spew whilst being shoved up against a brick wall of a dirty back alley that he’d almost forgotten what it was like to really feel it. Not even Brendon could make him feel this way and he was a pretty good lay. “This isn't what I was expecting.” Pete mumbled into Patrick’s neck as he sighed a little “you and me both sugar.” Patrick panted out as Pete smirked into his neck before taking a firm grip of Patrick’s member and pumping fast.

Pete came first, deep inside of Patrick before pulling out and pumping Patrick roughly up to and through his climax where he released over Pete’s hand. They both collapsed back on the bed exhausted and for the first time in a long time Patrick felt genuinely satisfied.

*

When Patrick opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the sunlight streaming in onto his face through the open curtain. The second thing he noticed was that this was not his room.  _Shit._ He sat up and glanced around to the clock which mockingly flashed 11:30 am at him. He’d fallen asleep, he never fell asleep yet here he was in Pete’s bed at 11:30 in the morning. He quickly slipped out of the bed with the intention of dressing and leaving unnoticed whilst taking his money out of the guy’s wallet plus the extra for the potential clients he’d missed. He couldn't miss out on the money even if it wasn't Pete’s fault.

He was half way through pulling up his pants when a loud yawn sounded behind him.  _Fuck._ He continued to dress like nothing was out of the ordinary. “You leaving without saying goodbye?” Pete mumbled and Patrick gave a nonchalant shrug “duty calls hon.” Pete ran a hand through his bed hair making it even messier. “I need to pay you.” He said more to himself than to Patrick as he pulled on his boxers “then you owe me $2050.” His eyes bulged slightly “excuse me?” Patrick rolled his eyes “$250 for the first hour then $200 for every hour after that.” He put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. “Dude! I owe you like $650 at the most!” Patrick shook his head “I've been in your company for ten hours.”

“You were asleep!”

“And that took up time in which I could have been with other clients making money.”

“Well it’s not my fault! You could of left when we were done!” Patrick folded his arms across his chest and gave Pete a stern look. He sighed and shook his head “fine!” He said giving up, he knew he wasn't going to win. “You want an arm and a leg along with that? Or a cup of coffee?” Patrick blinked a little taken back. “Dude I was joking, wait… you don’t actually want my arm do you?”  A look of worry flashed across his face as Patrick chuckled and shook his head “nah, cannibalism's extra. A coffee would be good though.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been just over a month and Patrick had seen Pete almost every night. He still didn't really understand fully what Pete’s angle was but as long as he was willing, Patrick wasn't going to stop and question it. Patrick couldn't deny he was attracted to Pete, the way his knees went weak as he kissed him, the way Pete made him whine and moan in ways he’d never experienced before, the way he kissed him and Patrick knew that he would never let his lips touch another man. But Patrick wasn't stupid, he knew Pete was just a client and couldn't, wouldn't be anything more. He couldn't afford to make emotional attachments and no guy would ever want a boyfriend who was a hooker.

“Rickster! It’s been too long!” Patrick smiled casually as Brendon approached, arm wrapped tightly around Ryan’s waist “well it appears you've had good company.” He smirked “well a broken hearts gotta mend itself somehow.” He grinned as he pressed a kiss to Ryan’s temple. At that point Pete’s car pulled up on the other side on the street. “Well it’s been lovely chatting ladies but my ride’s here.” Ryan raised an eyebrow as he eyed the car suspiciously. “So you’re the one with the stalker.” Patrick chuckled “something like that."

He’d barely shut the car door behind himself when Pete spoke up. “I wanna take you on a date.” Patrick stared with wide eyes “excuse me?” Pete’s face remained deadly serious as he continued “look if you’re that concerned about missing out on cash I can pay you like it was a normal night.” Patrick shook his head, hand groping for the door handle “this is a bad idea.” A look of hurt flashed across Pete’s face but he continued on regardless “oh come on man, it’s a free meal and a nights wages!” Patrick knew this was a bad idea yet instead of insisting such he found himself saying “I’m sooo not dressed for a date.” Pete chuckled “I can drive you to your apartment so you can change first if you want.” And that’s how Patrick ended up with Pete in his apartment.

He came out of his bedroom in black skinny jeans and blazer jacket over a fitted white shirt with a black fedora. “You know, if you’re paying all this money to keep this place you’re being stiffed big time.” Patrick laughed as Pete spun around to face him and took mild satisfaction as his eyes bulged slightly. His apartment was no way worth the amount of money he got, it was actually pretty cheap. Not like scum of the earth dirt cheap but still cheap and small but it did its job. “No, uh ever hear of a nest egg?” Pete nodded “that’s when you save money for the future right?” Patrick nodded “exactly, I mean I can’t do this forever so I wanna save as much as I can so I’m comfortable and happy when it gets to the point where I can’t do this anymore. I mean I don’t want to be some sad old man walking around desperately for the slightest amount of money.” He shrugged “huh… I guess that makes sense.” Patrick knew Pete has more to stay on the matter but he doesn't so Patrick let it go.

They reach the restaurant and it’s a small quite little place. Not what Patrick expected, not that Patrick really knew what to expect but he doesn't feel out of place so he’s more relaxed at least. They sit down with their meal and conversation flows easily enough. “So how’d you get here?” Pete asks through a mouthful of risotto and Patrick knows exactly what he means but decides to tease him anyway “you drove me.” Pete rolls his eyes “you know what I mean.” Patrick smirks “how’d did you get here?” Pete sighs, he’s gotten used to Patrick deflecting questions onto him. Patrick doesn't share personal information easily. “My dad died and he was loaded, he left it all to me because he and mom haven’t spoken since the divorce and she hates me for being gay. I've been living the life of luxury for years and I've not even made a dent in the interest.” He laughed nervously “I was driving back home after staying out of town with a friend and that’s when you first caught my eye. You were just stood on the corner and I didn't think much of it at the time but I couldn't get you out of my head so like a week later I came back. You were with a client in the alleyway so I kinda figure pretty quickly what you did but I figured I could afford it and I had to have you some way.”

He shrugged awkwardly as Patrick blinked in disbelief. He had not been expecting that at all yet that seemed to be the thing to break down whatever barriers Patrick had left. He found himself telling Pete everything. How his super religious parents threw him out when he was fifteen for coming out. How he’d had to stop going to school so had no qualifications of any kind so couldn't get a proper job though he’d rather it to what he did. Just...everything. He knew this was completely screwing over the client/escort boundaries but he felt like he could trust Pete and connected with him. It was strange but he liked it.

Like the perfect gentleman Pete even walked him back up to his apartment door once they were done. “So how much do I owe you?” Pete asked going to grab for his wallet but Patrick stopped him “you don’t me owe me anything.” Pete raised an eyebrow but Patrick just lent up and kissed his cheek “I had fun.” He smiled before heading in feeling giddier than he ever had. “Wait!” Pete grabbed his wrist before pulling him back against him and kissing him properly.

*

Patrick woke up with Pete curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully. He slipped out of bed and made coffee. He couldn't sleep any more, he was too confused about what was going on to sleep. He stood waiting for the coffee machine when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist making him jump in surprise. “Morning beautiful.” Pete mumbled against his bleached blonde hair. Patrick sighed and bit into his lip before turning to face Pete’s happy expression which quickly turned sour “what?” He sounded concerned “we need to talk.” Patrick said seriously and Pete stepped back letting go of him as the coffee machine clicked “coffee?” He simply nodded, arms folding across his chest like a shield.

They sat down on Patrick’s only coach and there was a long pause as Patrick gripped tightly onto his coffee cup. “So…” He began and Pete rolled his eyes “just say what you've got to say Patrick. Don’t try and sugar coat it.” Patrick was a little taken back but continued anyway. “Okay, what the hell’s going on here?” Pete blinked clearly not expecting that “because last night was amazing but honestly, I don’t know what you’re playing at.” Pete looked even more shocked “Patrick what are you on about?” Patrick sighed “you could have anyone you wanted! You’re gorgeous, funny, amazing in the bedroom, you’re just fucking perfect! Yet here you are wasting your time with a low life whore! I just don’t get it!” Pete looked genuinely pained by Patrick’s words which only confused him further. “Patrick, don’t talk like that! I’m here because I get to spend time with the most amazing person I've ever met. Your intelligent, witty, beautiful and quite frankly I don’t care what you do for a living the only reason I've been paying you for so long is because it’s the only way I've been able to get you alone. The only way I can at least pretend for a little while that you’re mine.” Patrick went to protest but Pete cut him off “Patrick I love you.”

Patrick froze in shock. He had sooo not been expecting the L-bomb this morning. “I-I… seriously?” Patrick stuttered out and Pete bit his lip nodding slowly Patrick couldn't help but grin as he lent in a kissed Pete’s soft lips “I-I love you too.” He whispered as Pete broke out in a grin “this is crazy!” He muttered “so what does this mean?” Patrick asked not quite daring to hope just yet. “Well Trick, I was kind of hoping it would make you my boyfriend.” Patrick nodded enthusiastically, earning another sweet kiss from Pete,  **his**  Pete.“Okay, but we need to set some ground rules.” Pete raised “oh?” Patrick nodded “you can’t keep pestering me about my job. You know I stay safe and look after myself and I get that you’re loaded and you just want to look out for me blah blah blah but you don’t get to turn all possessive and pushy on me.” Pete nodded grudgingly and pressed a fierce kiss to Patrick’s lips. “Fine, but no one get to touch these.” Patrick smirks a little “no one else ever has.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick needed a watch. He knew Pete would come and get him at 3:30 am like he always did but he hated not knowing how long he had to wait. He always hated when he was halfway through a session with a client when Pete pulled up and then had to sit and watch them. He never got as much as he used to get from Pete even on a good night, he’d hate to think how many clients he’d have to see in order to make that much. He wasn't bothered though.

“Hey darlin’” Patrick glanced up to see a tall, broad strawberry blonde with tattoos making his way over. Patrick put on his perfect smile and batted his eyelashes a little at the guy. “You interested in a little game of hide and seek?” Patrick had to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape at how lame that was. He bent over and pulled a condom out of his boot before throwing it to the guy “suit up and show me what you got big boy.” The guy raised an eyebrow and Patrick waited for some smartarsed comment about him having a disease but the guy just shrugged and indicated for Patrick to follow him to the alley.

He handed over Patrick’s money which he slipped into the lining of his jacket whilst the guy pulled on the condom. He then shoved Patrick up against the wall ramming into him hard. Patrick soon went on auto pilot giving out his well-practiced moans whilst keeping an eye out for Pete over the guys shoulder. He could feel the guy’s stubble rubbing his skin raw as he nuzzled at his neck moaning softly. He didn't last long.

He pulled out of Patrick with a messy grin and went in for the kiss but Patrick turned his to the side so the guy caught his cheek instead. This pissed him off as he grabbed at Patrick face turning him so that they were face to face. “You think your better than me or something skank?” Patrick resisted the urge to roll his eyes; he was used to these kinds of arseholes.“Sorry sweetheart, company policy. No one gets to touch these babies except the boss and he gets awful mad if he finds out people have touched his merchandise.” The guy seemed to get even more infuriated. “So you’re trying to threaten me now bitch?” He glared. “Just warning, you wouldn't want to get your pretty little face broken now would you.”

Patrick was not expecting the punch when it collided with his eye and making his head bang against the brick wall. “I paid your pathetic ass so I expect to get what I want you little slut! You think your special, you’re not! You’re the scum of the earth.” At that moment there was a loud thunk and the guy dropped to the floor out cold. Patrick glanced up to see Ryan stood over the guy with a wooden pole in his hands, he persisted to poke the guy with it gingerly to make sure he was unconscious before pulling out his eyeliner pencil and writing  _abusive_ across the guys forehead and signing it off with a small star to warn any others that came across him. He then pulled the guys wallet out of his pants and emptied it of all cash and pocketing half before handing the other half over to Patrick who was still stood pressed up against the wall.

Ryan pulled him out into the street and Patrick pulled the younger boy into a hug. “Thank you.” He whispered as he pulled away shaking a little and Ryan smiled a little “hey, gotta look out for our own right!” Patrick smiled a little and nodded as Ryan slung his arm over his shoulder and they walked back down the street as far from the guys as they could. They ended up sitting on the curb waiting for Pete whose car soon pulled up. “You’re still seeing that guy?” Ryan raised an eyebrow and Patrick nodded “yeah, something like that.” He pulled Ryan into another hug before getting into Pete's car. He sat down and looked straight out the window “Patrick?” He hummed a reply forcing Pete to gently put a finger under his chin and pull him around to face him. He ghosted a finger over the swollen and most likely bruising skin and Patrick waited for the lecture, but it never came.

They drove back to Pete’s in silence and when they got inside he sat Patrick on the couch “any other bruises?” Patrick’s hand automatically sprang to the back of his head and he winced as he felt the lump there. “Just here.” He mumbled and Pete went straight to the freezer and pulled out two ice packs he handed one to Patrick and sat next to him and held the other to the lump on the back of his head. They sat in silence once more and Patrick knew Pete had stuff to say but he chose not to and instead just held Patrick’s free hand in his own rubbing soothing circles into the back of it with his thumb.

When the lump on the back of Patrick's head had gone down and Pete was sufficiently sure Patrick didn't have concussion Pete dragged him to bed. He kissed his lips hard and marked his pale skin in several different places to show his ownership. Patrick knew that Pete was trying not to say anything because of their agreement but he could tell that it wasn't going to take much for him to snap. He nestled his head in the crook of Pete’s neck and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. “I love you.” He whispered into the silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Patrick sat looking at himself in the mirror as he fished his concealer out of his toiletry bag, so he could cover up the black eye. No one wants to fuck a guy who’s had the shit beaten out of him. Pete opened the door and stopped when he saw what Patrick was doing. “Paaatrick.” He sighed “don’t start.” Patrick warned him but he continued anyway. “Why are you doing this? I would have thought last night would have taught you how dangerous this is!” Patrick turned to face him and tried not cave at the pained look on his face. “I don’t have a choice Pete.” He shook his head “yeah you do. You choose to go out there every night, you don’t have to. There are plenty of ways to get money without fucking stranger in alleyways.” Patrick gritted his teeth, he’d known this was coming. “And what would you suggest Pete? I have no qualifications and no experience in anything else! No one is going to hire a guy who didn't even finish high school! Even McDonald's have standards.” He shrugged “you could busk?” He suggested. “That’s your brilliant idea for a hard day’s work?! Christ you can tell you've never worked a day in your life.” A look of hurt flashed across Pete’s face as he continued “I’m sorry you don’t feel comfortable with this but I've gotta pay the bills somehow.”

There was a long pause before Pete spoke again “well then let’s remove the problem and you can move in with me.” Patrick’s eyes went wide “what?” Pete shrugged “think about it Patrick. I own this place so there’s no rent or mortgage to pay and I’m more than capable of paying utilities and buying food. You wouldn't have to worry about anything.” Patrick bit his lip as he turned back to the mirror “I can’t let you do that.” He mumbled and watched Pete’s reflection as exasperation crossed his face “well my mind’s made up so put away the makeup.” He shut the door behind him leaving Patrick sat on the bed stunned. It took a few moments to sink in, he was going to be living here. With Pete. He decided to take a shower so he could clear his head and wash the half applied make up from his face. He sung softly to himself as he let the warm water run over his skin. He didn't stay long before getting out and drying off before sifting through his draw of clothes that he had there already and pulled out some clean pyjama pants and one of Pete’s t-shirts.

He headed out to the kitchenette where Pete was stood looking a little dazed “Pete?” He blinked and focused intently on Patrick “your voice.” He whispered making Patrick blush he hadn't realised he could hear him “you’re incredible!” He continued “you should try out!” Patrick blinked confused “try out?” Pete nodded enthusiastically “for my band! All we need is a vocalist.” Patrick shook his head “no way” Pete pouted “but Trick.” Patrick cut him off mid whine “no, I’m no way near good enough to sing in a band and there’s no way I’m embarrassing myself by trying out for my boyfriend’s band, like seriously they’d say I’m shit and then you’d have a tizzy and leave as well in protest or something ridiculous.” It was Pete’s turn to blush because yeah that was sooo a Pete thing to do.

They relaxed on the couch watching shitty late night TV though Patrick was kinda amazed as he hadn't ever had the chance to watch it before. Pete ran a hand through his hair absently as he snuggled into his side “I really need to re-dye it, my roots are starting to show.” Patrick said absently and Pete laughed “just let it grow.” Patrick thought about it, he couldn't actually remember what his hair was like before he’d started bleaching it as it had been so long. “Maybe I will.”

 

_*6 months later*_

 

They sat in the car as Pete drove, grinning like an idiot. After months of pestering Patrick had finally given in to Pete and was trying out for his band who where  **still**  looking for a vocalist. Patrick had changed a lot over the last six months. His hair was now it’s natural brownish red which Pete thought was adorable, he’d started to wear his glasses again instead of spending so much money on the daily contact lenses and he was able to wear comfortable clothes that didn't show off more skin than they covered. Now that he’d gotten used to a normal sleeping pattern instead of being nocturnal he was all set. Except he got bored easier than a toddler on a sugar high so Pete was constantly dragging him out places. Even Pete had limits apparently.

“Are you sure about this?” Patrick asked as they pulled up outside a house “you’ll be fine!” Pete grinned as he bounced out of the car and up to the house. Patrick followed up the path behind him and reached Pete’s side as the door opened to reveal two guys “hey guys this is Patrick.” Pete declared pulling Patrick into the center of attention with a firm grip on his hand “and this is Joe and Andy.” He told Patrick who nodded “uh, hi.” They smiled “sup man, we've heard a lot about you.” Patrick raised an eyebrow in Pete’s direction and he simply shrugged like it was nothing.

They made their way into the basement where a lot of band equipment had been set up. Joe handed Patrick a microphone “whenever you’re ready man.” Patrick nodded and took a deep breath before closing his eyes and quickly getting lost in the music. When he was done Patrick opened his eyes to see Pete beaming and the other two having to pick their jaws up off the floor. “Dude! You are hired! Welcome to Fall Out Boy.” Andy exclaimed and Joe nodded along enthusiastically “yeah man, practice is Tuesday and Thursday but I’m sure Pete can bring you along easy enough.” Patrick was more than a little surprised “uh, yeah sure.” Pete engulfed him in a giant hug. “Told you you were awesome!” Patrick just smiled into his shoulder blushing a little. “He plays guitar too.” Pete declared as he spun around to face the others “and bass, drums, piano-” Patrick interrupted him quickly “yeah I think they get the picture Pete.” They were grinning as well “well that’s awesome man, all you’d need to do is write and you’d be perfect.” They stayed the afternoon getting to know each other a little better and they all got on really well.

Pete was completely buzzed on the way home as Patrick rested his head on his shoulder “I told you you were good enough to be in a band.” Patrick rolled his eyes “so when are we gonna get over the whole I told you so stage?” Pete chuckled “never.” He quickly pecked Patrick nose and Patrick smiled maybe guys with no qualifications can get on alright after all.


End file.
